Charlotte Linlin/Abilities and Powers
Overview As one of the Yonko, Big Mom is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. The Gorosei has stated that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. Even the Straw Hat Pirates recognize that she could crush them quickly and easily if they fought her recklessly. Through her strength as one of the most powerful pirates, Big Mom has managed to amass a very powerful crew, as well as several strong subordinates such as Jinbe, a fishman and former Shichibukai, and Capone Bege, one of the members of the Worst Generation. She possesses considerable influence within the Underworld as well, having connections to the Vinsmoke Family, which leads the legendary Germa 66. Those who marry her children automatically become part of her crew. While under Big Mom's protection, Fishman Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. She is known to destroy entire countries over sweets and is intimidating enough that even her underlings Pekoms and Tamago, who are powerful in their own right, are afraid of talking to her when she is angered. In fact, almost everyone, including her own children, has been shown to fear her. Ironically, this fear makes Big Mom stronger due to the nature of her Devil Fruit powers. Big Mom's overall influence allows her to gather information about the backgrounds of people she is interested in, with said information being used to issue threats and demands. It is said that even demons would attend her tea parties if they were invited. At the early age of six, Linlin's first known bounty was 50,000,000, implying that even at this time she was considered a real threat. This bounty later increased to at least 500,000,000. Physical Abilities Big Mom has immense superhuman physical strength, demonstrated by her ability to climb tall buildings despite her massive size, throw punches with tremendous destructive power, and hurl Prometheus with extreme force using only a single arm. When she was just five years old, she was strong enough to kill a large bear instantly with a single smack, merely intending to scold the animal, as well as break several of a giant's bones by trying to slap a mosquito on their back. When suffering from her cravings, she could destroy a village in Elbaf and take down several armed giants without a single scratch, being described by Jorl as an "evil spirit in the form of a child". She was strong enough to not only break Jorl's sword with her fist when he tried to attack her, but also grab the giant's beard, flip him over her shoulder, and smash him into the ground with enough force to mortally wound him. Carmel believed she had the potential to become an Admiral or Fleet Admiral of the Marines. During a craving-caused rampage of hers in Sweet City, it was estimated that, shortly, she might even bring down her mountain-sized castle itself if no one were to stop her. She was also able to break through the metal door of her castle's treasure room, which even her daughter and Sweet Commander Smoothie could not break through, just by walking into it. Even while sleeping, she could smash the stone floor around her bed by simply tossing and turning, as well as do the same with a slap while half-asleep to merely kill a fly. Big Mom also easily smashed Bege's Big Father fortress form, which has immense defensive power. Later on, Big Mom seriously injured and defeated Vinsmoke Judge by herself and later easily subdued Vinsmoke Yonji and Vinsmoke Niji, two genetically enhanced superhumans and commanders of Germa 66. Big Mom also possesses tremendous durability due to her extremely tough skin, being compared by Vinsmoke Sanji and Capone Bege to an iron balloon. She is able to destroy cities, sink ships, and resist cannon and gun fire without gaining a single injury. It is said that no weapon can pierce her skin. However, it loses its toughness completely when she is in a psychological crisis, such as when someone dropped Mother Carmel's photograph that she holds dear to the point that just falling to her knees could cause her to bleed. Big Mom later took a spear attack from Vinsmoke Judge and emerged unharmed before she struck him down. Big Mom also possesses the ability to emit a loud shriek when psychologically destabilized. Her scream is powerful enough to destroy nearby buildings, as well as completely incapacitate those around her, causing them to either faint or cover their ears in pain, including individuals as powerful as Luffy or Sweet Commanders Smoothie and Katakuri. Four of the Vinsmoke siblings, who were genetically enhanced to have superhuman fortitude, were also shaken by the sheer pressure of her scream until they were given earplugs. Devil Fruit Big Mom has acquired the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi after the death of its previous owner, Carmel, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to manifest the soul of whomever she touches into an ethereal substance. She can grab hold of this substance and extract it from the victim, taking away their lifespan by an amount of her choice and absorbing it into herself. If taken at a sufficient number, it will kill the victim. However, this ability has no effect on anyone who does not fear her as Big Mom was unable to take away Jinbe's lifespan because he showed no fear towards her. She can put harvested souls into non-living things in order to give them life or into animals in order to give them human abilities. Those creatures are named Homies. This makes her power similar to the Kage Kage no Mi. However, unlike the user of the Kage Kage no Mi, she cannot put souls into dead corpses or the body of another human. She can also create incarnations of her own soul that will complete the task of collecting souls. Weather Control With her Devil Fruit powers, Big Mom used fragments of her own soul to create two special Homies called Zeus, an animated thundercloud which she summons with her left hand, and Prometheus, a miniature sun which she can summon with her right hand. Together, the two enable Big Mom to unleash destructive explosions and storms as a manifestation of her rage. It is said that when Big Mom unleashes their power, there is nothing that can stop her rage. Haki Haoshoku Haki Big Mom possesses Haoshoku Haki. She was first seen using it at Sanji and Pudding's wedding to knock a man out for questioning her relationship with Mother Carmel. When her portrait of Carmel was destroyed, a distraught Big Mom unleashed her Haki, which along with her loud screams, incapacitated guests. Busoshoku Haki Big Mom is capable of using Busoshoku Haki. By hardening her arm, she could easily block Luffy's Gear Fourth Kong Gun, a tremendous feat as Luffy's Kong Gun is powerful enough to break through powerful Haki based defenses of skilled Busoshoku Haki users such as Doflamingo and Cracker. Also, like Luffy's Gear Fourth, her Busoshoku also has markings that sports flame marks at its ending. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Character Subpages